


Written Showdowns

by wonderminterplus



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Xiaolin Showdown drabbles. Mainly with the pairing of Jack Spicer/Omi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Showdowns

It was a normal showdown. Well, as normal as a showdown could get. Jack was up against Omi and Wuya was yelling at him from the sidelines. Same old same old for Jack. Well almost the same old. Every encounter during a showdown with Omi was growing more and more difficult.

Not in physical and mental competition. Rather it was more on the emotional playing field. He and Omi had been secretly dating for about half a year. Then not so secretly dating for another half a year when the other monks found out. No surprise that the others had not been thrilled with this discovery.

But they soon noticed something from other later showdowns. It was no longer a fight between them. Attacks often missed. Blows were slower or softer. Both were playing a strange game to keep face. How much longer that mask would last nobody truly knew.

"Hey Omi. You do know you can get into showdowns with other people besides Jack, right?" Raimundo called out as the showdown started.

Jack shot Raimundo a dirty look. Even though personally he found the vague jokes better than the outright distrust from the other monks at the beginning of the relationship he and Omi were in. Not that Jack blamed them for the mistrust. Hell, he didn't trust himself at the beginning. He still didn't. And he wondered if he ever would.

The thought was in the back of his mind as he attempted a sweep kick. With the monkey staff in his possession he was successful in the maneuver. Omi fell back on the floating tile. One of the many that set up the showdown.

His move came in time for him to be able to grab the shen gong wu. Why let Omi win all the showdowns? The showdown won there was the normal flash of light that put back the mountain as it was before. Jack whooped and turned to gloat. That was when the pivotal moment of change came.

Omi was still falling. Way too fast. And before Jack knew it he found himself screaming. A mix of primal fear and Omi's name. Then he dove down. In the back of his mind he was frantically trying to figure out if his helipack would be fast enough. It didn't matter what the answer was. It would have to be.

A torrent of screaming was audible. The other dragons shouting in fear and Wuya screaming at Jack. Asking him what did he think he was doing. She probably already knew the answer. Despite the screaming Jack didn't hear it. His world was focused onto a pinpoint. All that mattered was reaching Omi. 

Every second closer and Jack reached out his arms for Omi. Omi's wide eyes focused on Jack as finally after what felt like agonizing hours but rather was just seconds Jack reached him. His arms wrapped around Omi and pulled him close just as the engine of his helipack gave out.

Now it was Jack's turn to scream. They were still high up. High up enough to get seriously hurt. Unconsciously Jack shifted his weight, his body poised to hit earth first. Thankfully that never happened. Dojo had finally made it onto the scene and flew under them to let them fall safely onto his back. Even so the force of the fall wrenched Jacks shoulder. Something he didn't notice until the shock wore off when Dojo landed.

"You okay cheeseball?" Jack asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Omi smiled, though his breath a little quick from the rush of fear. 

"Yes. Thank you Jack Spicer."

Jack snorted.

"What are you talking about? Dojo caught us. I only... " he stopped at the look in Omi's eyes. The one that looked like pride. Pride in him. "Yeah. Okay. Me and Dojo."

By now the others reached Jack and Omi. 

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Kimiko cried, catching Omi in a hug as he slid off of Dojo.

Jack was ready to make his way down gingerly with the wrenched shoulder when Raimundo and Clay came to his side.

"Careful there, parder. Don't want to make that wound worse." Clay said.

Jack blinked in shock as Clay and Raimundo helped him down. It came to him that his act of trying to save the only one in the world he truly cared for had earned their trust. 

"I can handle a little pain." Jack grumbled.

No one listened to that. Probably because they knew it wasn't true. Instead there was only chatter of getting back to the temple. It was unspoken but known that Jack was going with them. Before they left Wuya gave her only comment on the situation.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. But really. How long do you actually think you can last on the side of good?"

He didn't need to think about that answer. He only looked at Omi, then back to Wuya.

"Longer than you think."


End file.
